DNA samples will be collected from patients with anxiety or depressive disorders and from control subjects. Genotypes will be obtained for individuals at loci where there is either known or suspected physiological variation. Genotypes will also be obtained for other loci, but when there is no known or suspected relationship to physiology these data will be used only for establishing population allele frequencies.